The Lost Mew
by KrspaceT
Summary: The sequel to 10 new keys, Kiki or Pudding if you prefer think whatever name, returns to home, to a horrific scene. Will have several Xoverd Characters. Kiki X Ben Tennyson or Ben 10 X Pudding Fong whatever you prefer. I will take reviews of the odd pair
1. Intro

Okay, for now I will warn you that the characters will be going by their english names, just to be clear. This is more of a introductory Chapter like the ones at the begining of 10 new keys and Organization 13V. Note for those who want some more Kiki or Pudding as it is between now and then, a lot of her can be found in those stories, Zak monday, Thomas Adventures 1,3,4,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 the special, The unhollyleaf, Nano Design Center, Xover Universe Fusionfall and Valdimort Vs Seras

And now sounding like the star wars entrance guy

A young heroine out of place

Young Kiki Benjmain was a member of the mews, a great half human half animal squad of heroes based in the world of Mew city. But during a freak accident, a random hole in the fabric of space and time flung her to the world of City Zoo, home of the hero squad of the madagascar penguins. Here she met the traveling hero Thomas, the keyblade Jedi who was fighting the heartless and the plots of villians across the universe. Immediatly, she proved her valor by fighting a dark replica of the feared forsworn warrior, Morzan and coming out victorius

She decided to join him and the heroes who had gathered in the world of Greenia, home of peoples whose worlds fell to the heartless, she met many friends and rivals, but the most important person she met was her love, boyfriend and (Hint hint) future husband Ben Tennyson

She had many fights and scrapes, duels and battles fighting villians from Darth Sidious to Dr. Doofemsmirtz to Hades to even poisonous really annoying creatures of the Cheese variety

She learned a many a skills, even thanks to Dr. Doofesmirtz a very powerful move with Ben that she is still mastering

But what has happened to her world?????

In the lair of Deep Blue

"It is so nice to have that human, Sidious gone isn't it" Deep Blue's voice rang as he discussed future plans with his three inter world cohorts.

"Yes, It seemed like a good idea at the time, but that system just fell apart when Doofesmirtz defected" a voice said, his form glowing as if a spirit.

"Yes there was a reason I, Mojo Jojo did not agree to go along with his plans which were not mine." said a small monkey who had a litterally big head

"I agree with you, brother Mojo Jojo who I am as well" A taller but similar being replied.

"Yes, and this time, without the clues that led to the discovery of a inter world alliance between ourselves, we will be safer" Deep Blue's voice echoed.

"Yes, I see you have benifited from my cloning machines. Pitty you do, the best that came out of them stabbed me in the back, that wretched girl" the spirit answered.

"But now, that the fight is over and thus no more fighting to fight, won't they return that mew to her home, your world which we are in right now" the smaller monkey brought up.

Deep Blue slightly smirked " let them come, it won't change a thing"

Eh, I feel like it so I'll play a kingdom hearts theme song for this, and the next two stories after it with scenes from the Thomas Adventures and 10 new keys)

Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita no ni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni ( Scene played during it)

Kiki, Ben and Dani jumping into the midst of a great battle

Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
kurayami ni hikari o ute( Scene played during it)

Thomas sending a energy blast into Mark, but before Zoey is able to get him in retaliation, something flies out of him

Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo( Scene played during it)

Dani getting her head noggied by Danny

Donna toki Datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
soba ni iru hara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni ( Scene played during it)

Sari and Ashoka being completly surrounded by a few hundred armored beings

Urusai(when you turn my way)toori ni haitte  
Unmei(take it all the way)no kamen o tore( Scene played during it)

Thomas jumping in and sending an energy slash into Z him, the Z powerpuffs shocked to see him again

Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete  
Kyou wa zutto saki da yo  
Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
Boku ni mo wakaranai( Scene played during it)

The Z powerpuffs and Thomas talking to Dexter, who shows them a tunnel

Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
WAN SHIN zutsu totte  
Ikeba ii kara  
Kimi tu iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO  
Utsushidasu( Scene played during it)

Kiki's siblings being corned by.....

Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo( Scene played during it)

Danny and Dani talking to the other fentons, they all were shocked immensly

Donna ni yokuttatte  
Shinji kirenai ne  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni iru datte  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni ( Scene played during it)

A older and younger looking Blossom stare at each other, as do the Bubbles and Buttercups in a similar way

Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo

The Lost Mew

Ghostly Family Reuinions

I'm still making a name for the last one


	2. An anime night, prelude

Kiki looked around and saw that she was in a horrid looking place, a city in smoldering ruins.

"This is all your fault" she heard a voice said.

"You abandoned us"

"Why, Kiki Why?"

"Stop it" she cried.

"Why haven't you come?"

"Do you not wish to redeem your actions?"

"What actions!" and then a giant. gray creature with long limbs attacked her

"AHHH" she screamed as she, got out of bed?

"Just a dream" she relaxed.

"Keep it down Kiki" Jade yelled from her room.

"That's the second night in a row" Gwen Yelled also.

"Hey give her a break, she's been having nightmares" Aelita yelled back feeling for her. Sighing she got out of bed, wearing a orange nightgown and walked out of the dorm house for some fresh air. The sky's were clear, the moon shined brightly. Crickets chirped loudly, with a occasional hooting owl. But what was so wrong, why couldn't she sleep?

"maybe some ice cream" she mumbled to herself.

Later

On top of the girls dorm, Kiki took a half hearted bite out of her light blue sea salt ice cream popsicle. The moon seamed to make the ice cream a green color as its yellow light hit the blue.

"Your up late" a voice said. Turning she saw a boy in a black and white shirt, with brown hair and green eyes. He wore green cargos and had a large black watch with a green circle in it.

"Ben" she said a bit happier, this was her boyfriend. He sat down next to her.

"Then why are you still up?" She asked him.

"I heard screaming, your screaming" he told her. "Second night its happened, what's eating you"

"I, don't know" she sniffled.

"You homesick. You know, Thomas says he's going to get you back to Mew city soon" Ben told her, and she slouched sadly.

"Uh, something I said?"

"If I go home" she commented coldly " how often will I see you?"

"I didn't think of that, sorry" ben apologized.

"S'okay" she took another bite of her ice cream.

"It's just, I've gotten so used to you here, for like 2 years" Ben went on " I'm sure I'll be able to see you more, everything is so, peaceful now"

"Is it" a new voice said. Turning they saw a boy with an orange shirt with a giant S on it and he had black and white hair. He had yellow pants and a staff with a hand on its end on his waist.

"Zak, why are you here so late" Kiki asked confused.

"Mom and Dad are off on some honeymoon, or something, I'm allowed to do what I please, in reason" he commented. " But remember when I first fought Zak Monday"

"Yeah, that weird other you" Ben commented.

"Well, we saw a giant smoke plume in Mew city when that battle warped there briefly. At first, I fought maybe it was just some sort of freak thing, but maybe it has something to do with why Kiki can't sleep"

"Thanks, that made me feel better" Kiki said sarcasticly.

"Don't worry, maybe it will be nothing" Ben said placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

The next day

"Uh, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night" a bad hair case Jade, with a orange jacket and blue jeans, black hair muttered at breakfeast, glaring at Kiki.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much soda, you actually could fall asleep" Kiki shot back.

"You make Ben seem easy to sleep in the same R.V with!" Ben's cousin, the orange haired blue shirt and pants wearing Gwen Tennyson yelled at her.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend out of this!"

"Why does this always happen when I'm on breakfeast duty" the pink haired, pink jumper dress wearing Aelita muttered. Then a man walked in, a tall green robed brown haired man, Thomas.

"Kiki, there's something you need to see, and bring Dani; Ben, Sari and Ashoka are already there" he said gravely.

"Toss me a granola bar, will ya" Kiki yelled to Aelita, who tossed her a apple cinnamon, "I have a feeling I won't be back for a while"


	3. Four mews and a ghost reflect

But not at all was well, in Mew City

The four remaining mews staggered back into the Cafe. A claw mark like tear in Renee's hair, and several bloody bloches were their price to pay, for managing to protect what remained.

"I hate to say it, but we can't do this, on our own" Bridgette sighed.

"Yeah, maybe...."

"Don't even bother Zoe" Corina interupted. "We don't need that deserting little monkey!"

"I have to agree" Renee noted "she left us, to go where, and ever since, our world has nearly been taken over, by the aliens"

"Yeah, we sort of can tell that" Zoe sighed "But I know that Kiki wouldn't leave her family willingly.

"Or maybe, we are finally seeing the real Kiki" Corina commented darkly.

"I'd have to disagree" a voice said. Turning, they saw a blue, transparent man. He appeared to have brown hair, and a scar under one of his eyes. His cloths were black and red.

"Who are you?" Bridgette asked nervous.

"I, am Anakin Skywalker, but that's not important. I am a spirit who has fallen, but before I did, I saw your missing little friend"

"Kiki!" Zoe said shocked

"Yes" he commented, before raising his hand. "Now, lets see where she has been"

The four mews and the ghost were warped out of the cafe, and appeared floating over a zoo. Below them was a penguin exibit.

"A zoo?"

"Not quite" Anakin commented. Looking, they saw four penguins burst out of a port hole.

"Sound in!" the lead penguin said "Skipper!"

"Private!"

"Rico!"

"Kowalski!" the four penguins landed in that order.

"Now, commence operation, sky high!" Skipper yelled. Jumping, Private landed on the outstretched flippers of Rico, who tossed him far up, where he grabbed a green balloon. Holding it, he floated gently down.

"Wait, she's been with, Penguins?!" Bridgette said shocked

"Not Quite, what your seeing is a entirely different world" Anakin told her, before their scene changed. Now they were in the woods somewhere, near a strange, greek looking summer camp.

"She's been at Summer camp?" Zoe said shocked.

"Again, not quite" Anakin pointed. The mew's looked, to see people riding Pegasus's, half men half goats walking around, and a Cyclops, who was leading a group of them in construction of a cabin.

"When did we get into Greece?" Renee sighed

"Chiron!" a voice yelled. Turning, they saw a blond teenage girl with gray eyes, with a orange shirt saying camp half blood, and a boy with sea green eyes, black hair and a similar shirt running into the camp, where the girl began hugging a Centaur. The boy laughed, and waved to the head cyclops.

"Let me guess, another world?" Corina raised her eyebrow.

"A world your friend Kiki has been to" Anakin told them "Normally, it isn't allowed to reveal that other worlds exist, but I believe it is in order. Kiki got sucked into all of this" he started to warp again. Now, they were in a forest, in what looked like a old quarry. Below them, were a giant group of cats. Some where sleeping, others were eating.

"Wait, are we, actually here, or is this a...."

"Vision, yes" Anakin commented. "Now, Kiki has been protecting this world, the great forest, the other two worlds you saw, City Zoo and Olympian Manhattan, and countless others; Cyberspace, Camp Kidney, Alegesia, Cybertron....."

"Why would she do that" Corina yelled "She should have been helping us, not these, aliens!"

"She does not know what is going on in your world. She had made friends, met a boyfriend, and recently had been recovering, after fighting Darth Sidious, not to mention that Valdimort guy."

"Its still her fault" Renee commented darkly. "She should have been firm, and returned home, what is happening to our world, **IS HER FAULT!"**

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to give you girls a montague"

"A what...." and they were sucked into a swirl of Kiki's memories.

Kiki was in that Zoo. She was running, and jumped straight at a man riding a red dragon.

Kiki was in a plain, and she was facing down a scared blond man, with some sharp sword bayonettes. Beside her was a boy with pale green eyes, and a black and white shirt. He had a black watch on his wrist

Again with that boy, Kiki was facing a giant robotic, pickle thing.

This time with two girls, one a red head with similar eyes to the boy, and a asian, were facing a hunchbacked man in a jungle

Kiki, and the boy, were being blown away, litterally, by a humanoid green squid, with red and yellow armor

Kiki, teamed up with the girls, that boy, a yellow skinned boy and a boy with tan skin and black and white hair, where blasted with a giant volt of electricity by a old man

Kiki, alone with a strange sword, was attacking a blue man with a black toga and fire hair

Kiki was being spun by her tail by a skull faced like man, before tossed straight into a jumble of stone

And hundreds more visions, before the mews found themselves back in the Cafe.

"That, was wierd" Zoe commented.

"Wait, you saw that too, I thought it was just a dream"


End file.
